marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amulets of Power
| PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = The Amulets of Power are three small amulets made of jade. One is in the shape of a tigers' head. The other two are in the form of tiger's claws. Years ago, martial arts instructor Master Kee kept the amulets in a special wooden box at the Tiger Dojo in New York City. | CurrentOwner = Angela del Toro | PreviousOwners = Master Kee; Abraham Brown; Bob Diamond; Lin Sun; Hector Ayala, Ava Ayala | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Dick Giordano | First = Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1 | HistoryText = Years ago, a group of Ninja assassins raided the Tiger Dojo and assassinated Master Kee. With his dying breath, he bequeathed the Amulets of Power to his best student, Lin Sun. Lin took the jade tiger's head for himself and gave the tiger's claw amulets to fellow martial artists Bob Diamond and Abe Brown. Channeling the power of the amulets, the three became known as the Sons of the Tiger. After fighting together on several adventures, the Sons of the Tiger eventually disbanded. Lin Sun discarded the amulets, pitching them into an alleyway, where they were eventually discovered by Hector Ayala. Hector channeled the power of all three amulets to become the White Tiger. After a short-lived career, Ayala eventually retired as the White Tiger. The amulets fell into the possession of Master Khan, self-proclaimed God of K'un-Lun, who used them to reassemble the full jade tiger statue they were but pieces of. The statue came to life as a full-sized jade tiger, which Khan then rode through a dimensional warp to K'un-Lun. Somehow, Hector Ayala reclaimed the original amulets and became the White Tiger again for one night. While interrupting a burglary, the thieves fled and a misunderstanding with the police led to Hector being arrested for the murder of the store owner. He was found guilty at trial and fled the courthouse before being shot to death on the front steps of the courthouse. The Jade Tiger Amulets were eventually handed down to Ayala's niece, Angela del Toro, who became the new White Tiger. However, she was corrupted by the Hand and fell from grace in the hero community. Hector's youngest sister, Ava Ayala, adopted the role of White Tiger after her. Powers * By joining hands and reciting the incantation, "When three are called and stand as one, as one they'll fight, their will be done... For each is born anew, The Tiger's Son", Abe Brown, Bob Diamond and Lin Sun were able to mystically channel their martial arts prowess through one another, thereby increasing their strength and prowess. * Hector Ayala and subsequent White Tigers used all three amulets in unison, greatly increasing the amount of power wielded by a single host. **'Enhanced Strength:' Wearer's physical strength is enhanced beyond of human potential. Their physical strength is above a normal human being. **'Enhanced Speed:' Wearer is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete. **'Enhanced Durability:' Wearer's body is more resistant to physical injury, to variable degrees than that of an ordinary human. The Amulets can also sustained the wearer, so they don't need to sleep or eat as long as they wore them. **'Enhanced Agility:' Wearer's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Enhanced Stamina:' Wearer's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in their muscles and their musculature generates considerably fewer fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting them superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. **'Acceleration Recuperation:' Especially effective by placing the amulets on the wounded area of their body. They are able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshot & knife wounds and other severe injuries within moments. **'Heightened Animal-like Senses:' They can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. Wearer's vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing them to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Wearer's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling them to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. THey can track a target by scent and track them to the exact location. **'Camouflage:' The White Tiger Amulets allow wearer to blend in with their surroundings if they remains perfectly still. Whilst not rendering them completely invisible to keen-eyed superheroes, they nonetheless make them easier to miss by average observers. (A power discovered by Angela del Toro) Also imbues master-level knowledge and experience of the martial arts. Limitations: Anyone who uses the Amulets for an extended period of time can find themselves physically addicted to its power. | Notes = * The Amulets of Power were created by writer Gerry Conway | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Magical Items Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Kraven's Equipment Category:Amulets Category:Power Bestowal